Selphie's First Christmas
by the Umbra
Summary: Christmas time at Balamb Garden. Who's ever heard of such a thing? Selphie and Squall set out to bring Christmas to everyone and in the process, discover the true meaning for themselves...


"What's it called?"  
  
"Christmas. A celebration of the birth of the lord."  
  
"Hyne?"  
  
Squall shook his head. "I'm not real clear on that part. But apparently it was held in the middle of winter, and people celebrated by giving each other gifts."  
  
"Why gifts?" Selphie scooted her chair closer to Squall's and looked at the book he'd been busy reading. She'd discovered his hiding place and together they had been studying ancient mysteries and myths. It was a nice way to spend a few hours, and got them both away from the hustle and bustle of their everyday lives.   
  
"Well…according to what is known…this person's birth was a gift to all mankind…because eventually he was going to sacrifice himself. That was perceived as the greatest gift anyone could give, so in honor of that…people remembered the gift of his birth by exchanging small tokens of affection for one another."  
  
"How sweet!" Selphie beamed and bounced in her chair, almost letting out a squeal which would have revealed their hiding place. "Oh…wouldn't it be fun to have something like that for the school?"  
  
"Well, that was what I was thinking. Everyone gets so down in the winter. I can't do it all on my own though," Squall's eyes twinkled mischievously, "I'll need some expert help in organizing."  
  
Selphie laughed lightly and slapped him on the shoulder, both peering up over the stack of books in the library storage room in which they had hidden themselves to see if they had been discovered for all their noisiness. "Of course I'll help you. Just tell me what to do!"  
  
"Okay, well…according to THIS book," Squall pulled out another old book, dusty and yellowed with age, "these are the things that we're going to need…"  
  
***  
  
"Okay, so ya'll want me t'go and help you cut down a tree?" Irvine tipped his hat back and looked down at Squall and Selphie. "What are the two of you about? Why on earth do we need t'go to Trabia of all places, in the dead of winter, t'cut down a tree? We've got trees right outside the Fire Caves that we could chop down if you're so all fired up about cuttin' down a tree." His eyes narrowed, as he looked his tiny girlfriend over. "What gives Selphie? You're always wantin' to plant trees…not whack 'em down."  
  
"It's a surprise, for everyone in Garden."  
  
"Trust us Irvine." Squall stated calmly. "Surely you've noticed how dull and lifeless everyone seems lately…we thought we'd…surprise people a bit, give them something to celebrate, look forward to."  
  
"By cutting down trees?"  
  
Selphie laughed and slipped one arm about Irvine's waist as she gently guided him towards the exit of the school. "Trust us Irvy honey. We'll explain on the way…it's going to be so much fun…"  
  
"That's what you said about entering the chocobo races and all I got out of that was a sore behind. Your ideas of fun are sometimes painful baby."  
  
"Not this one…it's all warm and mushy and full of good feelings. Trust me…you're going to simply LOVE it."  
  
***  
  
The next morning the cadets at Balamb Garden awoke to find huge evergreen trees, Trabian evergreens no less, scattered about the school. They were huge, fragrant trees that had been mounted in large basins of water to keep them fresh and living. Boughs from the trimmed trees had been used as well to make garlands that stretched along walkways and hallways, interspersed with giant red satin bows.   
  
Everyone was mystified by the sudden strange decorations, yet energized by an energy they couldn't quite place. There was an underlying current of mystery and anticipation that set the school to buzzing about just what was going on. What was truly going on, was absolute fun and hilarity on the parts of Selphie and Squall. The Ragnarok was pressed into service so that they could fly about the planet, Squall telling Selphie what was needed next and Selphie coming up with the best locations to try and find what it was that they needed.   
  
The glass factories of Esthar were their destination for the tree ornaments. An artisan there had perfected making delicate orbs of glass that shimmered like tiny celestial bodies. When they presented their case to him, he agreed instantly to provide thousands of the tiny delicate ornaments, each imbued with a tiny fire or lightning spell to keep the orbs glowing with their own magical light.   
  
The next series of items brought them back home, both rosy cheeked with eyes that snapped and sparkled with their great quest. Taking the cafeteria lady aside gently Squall showed her page upon page of pictures and recipes and confessed to the gentle old lady what was going on with the sudden decorations and preparations that were going on all about.   
  
"Why child…I've never heard of such a thing before…but I do so approve of what you're trying to do for the others here. Of course I'll put my staff to work on creating these goodies right away."  
  
Squall hugged the old lady impulsively. He'd always felt a strange attachment to her, for she was sweet and kind. She laughed softly and patted his cheeks. "Now you two bustle off, seems to me the magical day is fast approaching and you've both much work still left to do.   
  
"Thank you…thank you so much!" Squall said as Selphie drug him off towards yet another jaunt across the planet. Very soon the entire school was filled with scents that were nearly maddening. Students entering or leaving the cafeteria had blissful, wondering expressions on their faces as the strange scents wafting from the inner kitchens assailed delicate nostrils. Warm, spicy scents that brought memories of home and loved ones filtering up through the fog of forgetfulness brought on by GF junctioning became an almost constant reminder of love and goodness.   
  
Their next destination was Fisherman's Horizon, and then the Shumi Village. Both were homes to artisans and craftsmen galore. Selphie knew everyone in the Garden on a first name basis and it was she who had drawn up the lists of gifts that would be supplied to everyone. Cid, always in the know despite his somewhat bemused and frazzled appearance, had allocated all the funds they would need, making the obtaining of the gifts only a matter of selection. Soon, the hold of the Ragnarok was full to bursting with gifts that would need to be wrapped and placed under the tree in the grand ballroom.   
  
"I can't believe we purchased so much Selph."  
  
"I know…it's amazing isn't it? But just think of how happy everyone is going to be…how excited when they all discover that there is something hand picked by their commander waiting for them under that great big ol' Christmas tree! They're going to love it!"  
  
"I think people are beginning to get an inkling as to what's going on though." Squall mused as he took the controls over from his small companion. "I noticed that some of those books I'd been using have been checked out by other students."  
  
"Well…nothing wrong with them figuring it out is there? The more folks know about it…the more people will be able to really understand what all of it's really about. You know…about sharing and caring and giving from the heart."  
  
"Yeah, you're right of course." Squall grinned. "You think Rinoa is going to like the present I got her?"  
  
"How can she not? That girl loves jewelry and I've never seen such a pretty necklace in my life. She's going to adore it Squall, and I'm sure you'll reap the benefits." Selphie giggled as Squall's face flushed bright red.   
  
"What about Irvine?" Squall countered. "He's bound to like the new gear you picked out for him.   
  
"Oh well..yeah…but they're all things he's been hinting about for a while. He'll call me his sweet baby and give me hugs 'n kisses. It's all good of course."  
  
"What is it bud? Why do you look so sad?" Squall punched the autopilot and turned to face Selphie fully. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Oh…oh no!" Selphie smiled and shook her head, her caramel curls bouncing against her cheeks. "No…it's just…sometimes I wish Irvy would get me presents like you get for Rinoa. Not that he doesn't get me really special things..but…well, he just prefers to be romantic. Which, is lovely mind. I don't know any other girls who get to go on as many midnight picnics and have flowers delivered to them out of the blue…so I've really no room to complain. Just wishful thinking." Her vivacity returning Selphie took the controls of the ship back and pushed it to full speed. "We've got to hurry back Squall…it's going to take us all night to decorate all those trees you know."  
  
Squall groaned dramatically. "…AND wrap all the presents."  
  
***  
The next day dawned with an overhead announcement that woke everyone from their evening's rest. Strange, merry music filtered into every room and then, the commander's voice filled with an uncharacteristic joviality boomed overhead.   
  
"Wake up and celebrate one and all. Today is Christmas!"   
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" Rang out a chipper female voice behind Squall's.   
  
"Memo's on how to celebrate the holiday have been issued to all students. The entire day is a free day. Take some time, enjoy your friends or family and be at the ballroom tonight for the big party!"  
  
"WOOHOO!"  
  
Squall looked at Selphie as he turned off the intercom. "Feeling a little excited there Selph?"   
  
"Feeling a LOT excited Squall! This is going to be great! I'm gonna go find Irvy and take him down to the cafeteria for a Christmas breakfast. Those cinnamon roll things that cook made smell absolutely decadent!"  
  
Squall laughed. "Alright. I'll go get Rin and meet you down there in about half and hour."  
  
With a cheery wave Selphie was off at a full trot. All about her students were beginning to emerge from their rooms, their eyes filled with delight as they discovered the stockings she and Squall had filled with tiny silly toys and candies. Many were even roaming about in their pajamas, simply too excited to worry about putting on their uniforms. She laughed with glee as students and instructors alike waved back and uttered heartfelt "merry Christmas" greetings…even though they were only just beginning to understand what the words meant. It was, all in all, very exciting for everyone.   
  
She was therefore not prepared for Irvine's reaction when she showed up at his quarters.   
  
"Hey baby." He gave her a quick peck as he slipped out into the hall, closing his door firmly behind him. "I'd love t'have breakfast with you darlin', but…I've made plans for today that I just can't avoid. I'll be back before your big party though…I promise."  
  
"But…but Irvy. You KNEW that today was the day. Squall and I told you when we cut the trees down….how can you leave now?"  
  
"I'm sorry baby…I've got a lot to do today. It's not something I can put off." The tense look on Irvine's face evaporated a bit as he saw the look of hurt that filled Selphie's green eyes. "I promise Selphie, I'll be back for the party. I really do have to go though, it's very important."  
  
"Well, the day's about giving…not receiving…so you go and do what you gotta do honey. I'll see you later I guess." Selphie tried very hard to smile brightly and cover the sudden wash of hurt she was feeling. She had so been looking forward to spending the day with her cowboy.   
  
"That's right baby. I'll be back as soon as I can." Kissing Selphie gently he gave her a soft smile and was then off down the hall, his long legs carrying him quickly out of her sight.   
  
Rather than join the others and explain his absence, Selphie sent a quick message to Squall explaining her absence and then made to finish the preparations for the evening's celebrations. She'd had a special dress made for the event, a short but full-skirted dress of dark red velvet trimmed with fluffy white trim, and a little matching hat. It had been in one of the books Squall had shown her, and she'd wanted it to be special since she was going to be passing out the presents. She was Squall's little Christmas Elf and was going to dress the part.   
  
The day passed, filled with joy and merriment for the entire Garden. When Squall and Rinoa showed up at Selphie's quarters for the start of the party in the grand ballroom, they found the tiny SeeD her normal perky little self, all dressed in red with rosy cheeks and a buoyant smile.   
  
"Well…let's get this show on the road kids!"  
  
Together they entered the ballroom amidst the cheers and shouted Christmas greetings of the entire Garden. Tables along the walls were heavy with roasted meats, holiday meals with all the trimmings, cookies, cakes, and candies that many had never seen in their lives. The trees decorated the night before by Squall and Selphie all blazed with soft lights. They were the sole light sources in the room that night and cast a magical, warm glow all about as couples moved about the dance floor gracefully and individuals chatted and exchanged small gifts.   
  
Many students had researched the holiday as it turned out and many had tried to match Squall and Selphie's efforts in their own way. Selphie discovered a bevy of elves had appeared willing to help with the disbursal of gifts. Even Zell had donned a funny red cap and was busily dashing about holding a funny little plant over female cadets heads and coaxing out of them kisses and hugs. It was a merry, wonderful time, but marred for Selphie by the absence of the one she loved best. His gift still sat under the main tree, a large package wrapped in gold paper, but still he had not come.   
  
"He's still not back?" Squall had approached from behind and startled her. Selphie jumped and spun about, the heavy skirt of her dress twirling about her thighs.   
  
"Um..no…not yet."   
  
"He'll be here Selphie, don't worry. Irvine loves you more than life itself you know."  
  
She nodded and tried to smile, the normally ever-present expression having faded from her face hours before. "I know. I know."  
  
Squall was about to say more when the conductor on the bandstand announced another grand waltz. Within seconds Rinoa had appeared and drug him off, an apologetic smile thrown Selphie's way, towards the dance floor.   
  
"Now why on earth would my little Christmas angel be lookin' so sad and forlorn?" stated a warm voice at Selphie's shoulder.   
  
Her face was suffused with a sudden joyful glee as she spun about and found Irvine standing behind her, his face weary and worn. "Oh…oh Irvy!" Selphie threw her arms about his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "I--I didn't think you'd make it…"  
  
"I know baby. But…I had some presents to deliver." Smiling softly he handed her a stack of letters and cards written in many different childish hands. "See…when Squall told me what you two were about, I tried to think what my girl would want. So I figured you'd be giving stuff to everyone…but you'd never get to absolutely everyone. I took it upon myself to take toys to the kids at the Trabia orphanage in your name. Those are all their little thank yous and such."   
  
"Oh, Irvine…." Selphie's eyes filled with sudden tears. She'd always made a point of visiting the orphans on a regular basis. That Irvine had done such a thing on such a day in her name was a wonderful gift that put her beyond words, "I…you….you are so wonderful Irvy. All I got you was the gear you've been wanting." She looked down, crestfallen that her gift was so material while Irvine's was so very precious."  
  
"Oh now baby…don't be like that. I knew if you'd had more time you'd've done for the little one's yourself. That was just a favor to my special gal. "I've got another very special present for you…if you'd like to see?"  
  
Sniffling softly Selphie nodded and watched as Irvine reached into the inner pocket of his heavy trench coat. Taking one of her hands in his he kissed it gently and then knelt down on one knee.   
  
"Baby, you're always giving t'people, always trying t'make 'em smile, make 'em happy. Now see, I have to admit, I'm a selfish man. I don't want anyone else to ever take my girl away from me, so I'm asking you baby...be mine? Forever?" He gazed up at her, his hazel eyes filled with such love and adoration that her breath was taken clean away.   
  
Selphie gasped softly as she felt a coolness pressed upon her finger. Tearing her eyes away from Irvine's she looked down at her hand. It was a simple band set with a deep green stone that matched the color of her eyes. She turned her gaze back to Irvine's and stared at him, too stunned to do more than nod slowly.   
  
"Forever…" she whispered softly.   
  
So caught up in the moment was she that she didn't hear the tumultuous cheer that went up all about them, for many had seen Irvine arrive and had paid close attention when he'd knelt before her. She only felt Irvine's arms as he rose and pulled her into his arms, spinning her about as he kissed her deeply. Nearby Squall looked knowingly at Rinoa and winked. It was the best gift of all, to have borne witness to the new pairing that would last throughout time, an exchange of love in the presence of friends and family. It was for one and all a very, merry first Christmas.   



End file.
